an extension of us
by writendelete
Summary: Bonnie Bennett and Klaus Mikaelson deal with a tiny little problem of their own making. Outtakes from 'The Adventures of a Bennett Witch and the Original Hybrid.' Series of one-shots. [KLONNIE]
1. in this alternative universe

**A/N: I realized I had this sitting around, so I decided to post it. It's supposed to be an AU of Adventures of a Bennett witch and the original hybrid, and it was one of the first scenes I had written for that story. Of course I went a complete different way, but I also enjoy this Klonnie dynamic. I have some other scenes that I will probably post.**

* * *

Rebekah picks up one of the small toys from the floor with an amused smile. Two original vampires, one hybrid, and a witch live there, but the arrival of one baby is enough to turn their house into a normal, suburban home. Their routine didn't change that much, though. Niklaus is a father, but his main focus remains on Marcel and taking New Orleans. That's not surprising for Rebekah; she spent hundreds of years with her brother enough to know that having a child wouldn't change him completely. Sure, he seems to have a tad more patience when it comes to Sutton, but that's it.

Elijah, however, is the opposite. He dotes on Sutton at every chance he's got, and he even takes her to the park when he can. Even though Rebekah thinks he gets a little ridiculous as Mr. Mom every once in a while, she's happy when she sees her brooding brother smile more than once in a week. Besides, Klaus' reaction when someone asks Elijah if he's Sutton's dad is just priceless.

"Did you see your darling brother today?" Bonnie asks right after she enters the library. Rebekah looks up from the magazine she's reading-Vogue isn't what it used to be- to pay attention to Bonnie.

"I know you are in good terms with Elijah, so I imagine you're talking about Klaus," she says with a sigh. Not that she exactly cares about Klaus and Bonnie's little disagreements, but she's enjoying their newfound peace. "What did he do?"

"He threatened Logan to stay away from me! I'm sure he didn't compel him because I've been slipping him some vervain."

Rebekah watches in silence as Bonnie fumes and practically walks in circles. So much for their newfound harmony. She knows her brother doesn't like when others try to play with his toys, so she's not surprised he went after Bonnie's new little crush. A part of Rebekah wants to tell Bonnie that she was stupid to think Klaus wouldn't try to control her, but the witch is an ally as of right now, so she keeps her mouth dhut when it comes to saying 'I told you so'.

"That's Nik for you." She settles with that. "I lost count of how many of my boyfriends and lovers he had killed. My brother isn't willing to share, Bonnie, so he gets rid of the competition."

"I'll die for good before I let him control me like this," Bonnie declares, feeling her heart beating even faster. No, she isn't going to let him take over like that. She may follow his orders when it comes to his master plans about war and all of that, but that shit isn't going to fly when it comes to this.

"Now, why do I feel my ears burning?" Klaus asks in that suave voice of him, and his usual grin just makes Bonnie want to slap him in the face. "You know, love, I like you much better when you're smiling."

"And you look better when I set you on fire." Bonnie is aware she sounds like a cross teenaged girl, but she doesn't care. Klaus should stay out of her business. "Honestly, Klaus, going behind my back to tell Logan to back off? What a cheap shot."

"No, love, I was just taking care of what is mine," Klaus says, shrugging his shoulders and not showing an ounce of regret.

"This is where you're wrong, I'm not yours. Having a child with you doesn't make me yours, I guarantee you. Besides, aren't you stalking that waitress, Cami or something?"

"Jealous?" Klaus asks, and Bonnie notices his jaw locking at the mention of his latest fling. Whatever, she doesn't care.

"Relieved is the proper word, but I would think you would leave my personal life alone when you're busy with yours."

Being the bipolar person he is, Klaus just comes closer to her and touches her cheek with the back of his hand, flashing her a menacing smile. Bonnie wants to shiver, but she stands her ground. Showing him any weakness is just giving him power.

"Don't you know, witch? I am your personal life, through and through. And I don't know why you would want to lower yourself by getting involved with this mere mortal."

Rebekah, who is still in the room, snorts loudly at Klaus' hypocrisy, and Bonnie shares the feeling.

"First of all, I was getting involved with all sorts of 'mere mortals', as you like to call it, last year. And if you're the greatest original hybrid of all times, why are you acting like a seventeen year old when it comes to your little bartender?"

Bonnie blinks, and it takes her a second to notice that Klaus is pressing her against the wall, with his right hand wrapped on her neck. It doesn't hurt, his grip is light, but his intentions are clear. Bonnie is smart enough to recognize this is a power play.

"Nik!" Rebekah gets up and tries to pry him away from Bonnie. It doesn't work, as he is so much stronger than his sister.

"Are you mad because I'm saying the truth?" Bonnie rasps out. She's not going to back off, not even when he has his hand on her neck. Her magic is swirling inside her at furious pace and it comes out with force, throwing Klaus across the room.

"Niklaus!" Elijah says with that authoritarian voice of his from his place by the door's threshold. He's holding a sleeping Sutton and looking a little horrified with the scene before him. "What on Earth is happening here?"

"Our dear brother is just being himself again," Rebekah answers. If looks could kill, Klaus would probably be six feet under now.

"Nik?" Elijah turns to Klaus, asking for an explanation. "Care to tell me why I come back to see you and Bonnie fighting?"

"What's a little violence between lovers, brother?" Klaus says, getting up from the floor with a little difficulty. He tries to hide it, but Bonnie can see he's a little thrown off by that surprise attack. "It was nothing."

"It'll be nothing if you mind your own business, I'm serious," Bonnie says when she turns to Klaus. She hates that she's shaken up by this. That's what she gets when she lowers her guard around the Mikaelsons. "And don't ever try to pull that again, or I'll make you regret it. Believe me when I say I won't care if you're Sutton's father."

Bonnie picks Sutton from Elijah's arms and walks out of the room without a second glance, leaving the three siblings by themselves.

"I know you like to antagonize each other, but I thought you two had moved past those fights. Putting your hands on the mother of your daughter, Niklaus?"

Klaus doesn't feel exactly guilty; he knows Bonnie can handle herself when it comes to him. However, the look Elijah is giving him is making him feel bad for behaving like he usually does, and he doesn't like to feel this way.

"Bonnie can handle herself, she doesn't need you to act as her knight in shining armor, brother," Klaus replies, and then raises an eyebrow, scrutinizing his brother. Elijah has been oddly protective of Bonnie for some time now, and he doesn't exactly appreciate it.

"I am sure she can, but I will still defend her. She's family now, or are you forgetting that?" Elijah asks, and Klaus' lips curl in a sinister grin.

"I remember that. I remember that she bore my child, and that's what you should also remember, brother."

With that, he leaves the room.

"He is a psychopathic asshole with an ego as big as Russia but he has a point," Rebekah speaks up, earning a lift of eyebrows from Elijah. Oh, her brother and his ability of to express himself without uttering a single word. "What? You know I'm right."

"I don't have any interest in Bonnie, especially now that she's the mother of my niece."

Rebekah doesn't believe in what her brother is saying completely, but she'll let it slide.

"Good. Keep that up, will you? We don't need another Petrova situation in our hands."


	2. his own musings

**A/N: Hey, everyone! I've been kinda** on **a writing** slump, **and needed something to help me get my writing mojo back. This is kind of a companion piece to my other story, Adventures of a Bennett Witch and the Original Hybrid. That story is told more from Bonnie's POV and I wanted to write some Klaus. Don't worry, I'm working on my other stories! There's still plenty of Klonnie coming!**

* * *

When Klaus Mikaelson first set out to conquer his rightful place on the throne in New Orleans, he had envisioned quite a few things for himself.

First, he would slay his enemies; show them no mercy. Perhaps place Marcel's pretty little head on a spike to show what happens to those who defy him.

Then he would rule and return the city he once built to its former glory. He would finally be able to do whatever he desired, without having to look back and be fearful of Mikael.

Asking Bonnie to join him in capturing his throne back was supposed to be about just that. She was a powerful witch, young enough to be malleable and yearning for a guiding hand. Sure, he wasn't the best when it came to tutoring witches; his usual strategy of using them to his purposes and leaving after he achieved them had served him well. However, she wasn't merely a witch. She was a Bennett. Blue blooded as they come, and better yet, unaware of her lineage and true power.

Their relationship was supposed to be nothing but a mutually beneficial partnership. She would help him in dealing with any animosity that might arise from his return to power. In return, he would show her what life was like without being restrained by her so called friends. He might be a downright bastard -literally- but at least he was honest about it. There were to be no pretenses on what they were: two people with a common goal. Klaus considered himself rather old to play coy and pretend he wished to be Bonnie's new confidante and best friend.

Bonnie Bennett, her surprisingly crafty mind- who knew she had a penchant for evil?- and her nearly unparalleled powers were all he wished to have. And he wasn't above some bribery to get it.

Well, at first he didn't see it as bribery; it was merely a payment for her services. After all, good work had to be rewarded. When she managed to reduce Marcel's men with one spell, he bought her a brand new car and asked the salesman to put a red bow on top. When she faced one of the Elder witches and came out with a small bruise on her cheek, he took her out for a night in town, no expenses spared. His practical mind told him all of that was much like an investment he was making. It was as if he was investing in real estate.

* * *

At least, that's what it was, until the lines, once so clear, became muddled. Bonnie stopped being a key tool to recovering his throne and became a companion. His own mind told him it was to be expected. He had been able to overcome many of his faults, but the need for companionship was still ingrained within him, unfortunately.

Bonnie Bennett was no different from Stefan, his so entertaining companion in the roaring twenties.

And that was true, until one night filled with laughter, sickly sweet Champagne and her modest, but oh, so enticing black underwear. To be honest, Klaus didn't know if that was truly the turning point in their story. He did know, however, that after that, he wanted to please Bonnie for the sake of pleasing her.

He liked to wake her in the middle of the night by placing a myriad of kisses, all over her bronze skin, before making her fall apart. Her quiet little moans were more beautiful than any classical masterpiece.

He liked to buy her dresses and expensive, silk and lace lingerie just so he could slide it off her.

They had a good run, if Klaus was to be honest. Two months pretending they were an enamored couple instead of what they _were_ was quite a long time. Elijah coming back home didn't quite help, but Klaus had no illusions. Bonnie was young, and while wise beyond her years, she wasn't damaged. Not like he was. To ever imagine they could ever be something _more_ was idiotic.

* * *

Then he caught her in a conversation with Elijah; hurried and harsh whispers from both of them.

"Does Niklaus know you're expecting a child?"

And everything changed.

* * *

It was a slow process, of course. Rome wasn't built in a day, so nobody could possibly expect him to go through a change of heart in a such a sudden manner.

There were arguments, harsh words, tears and threats. But there were kisses, smiles and enough warmth to make him want to be different.

* * *

Out of all the things Niklaus Mikaelson had expected when he decided to go back to New Orleans, this was _not_ one of them.

He was a killer, a predator who took pleasure in creating havoc and seeing the world around him burn. That was all he knew, the environment he thrived in.

And yet…

" _Look at me, mama!" Amari's excited voice rung over the loud music as she twirled around. "I'm a ballerina just like you!"_

" _Yes, you are, pup! And you're so good!"_

And yet, he couldn't imagine himself placed in another reality, another universe. Standing there with a pathetic smile fixed on his lips, Klaus marveled at the scene before him.

It didn't feel real, almost like one of the paintings he had created after a dream. After all, happiness such as that had not been part of his world. Before, not too long ago, he equated happiness with a slain enemy, with a victory in battle. And now-

" _Mari!" his youngest squeaked as he toddled with unsteady steps, trying to reach his sister._

" _I got you!" Bonnie said, scooping up the toddler from the floor with hardly any effort._

And now he knew how truly ignorant he had been.


	3. peace

Klaus felt light and serene; an unfamiliar sensation for him. Peace was such a foreign concept to Klaus Mikaelson that he couldn't even properly savor it, relax and just _be._ No, as far as he knew, peace was just a prelude to bloodbath and grief. It had always been this way.

The rare time his family was able to come together for the briefest of moments after Henrik's death was followed by Esther killing him and his siblings, turning them into vampires. Every single moment of calm in his life had been cut short and utterly destroyed until there was little more than blood and tears.

War was easy to manage. War was easy to understand. You had enemies, a goal, a strategy and not much more.

Perhaps that was the reason why humans, so fragile and easily perishable, seemed to be obsessed with war. It was predictable and simple, two traits that Klaus himself had come to appreciate. After all, his nature was restless, was too much like Ares, the God of war, and only felt his most comfortable with chaos around him.

Yet, _this_ serenity around him, though unfamiliar, was so alluring that Klaus couldn't help but bask in it.

* * *

It was late afternoon, and yet the sun shone as bright as it could; the sky still light blue with a few white fluffy clouds. Shrouded by the intimate privacy that their rented villa in Cap d'Antibes afforded them, both Klaus and Bonnie had taken to doing nothing but lying around on one of the oversized chaises and soaking in the sun all day. Even though he had never been much of an outdoors man; his favorite activity was reading a book with a nice glass of Bourbon in his study, Klaus wasn't complaining. Few things in life were better than having Bonnie, who looked particularly alluring in a dark blue two-piece swimsuit, lying next to him.

Studying her every single trace, every little detail, had become a hobby to Klaus. Perhaps even more, it was something he caught himself doing without a second thought. Over their years together, Bonnie had become akin to a painting in his eyes. There was always a new detail to be discovered in her. The freckles, sprinkled on her nose, had appeared a few days since they first arrived. On her bronzed skin, they looked enchanting. As a matter of fact, the only thing more enchanting than them was-

"What did I tell you about staring, hybrid?" Bonnie asked as she slid the oversized frames down her nose.

"I believe I've told you that is called admiring, love," Klaus pointed out; mirth evident in his eyes as his laid a splayed hand over her stomach. With the tips of fingers, he traced shapeless figures. "I would have to be either a blind or witless man to not want to admire you. And I am neither of those, witch."

"God, I can't believe you knocked me up again," Bonnie grumbled with a small smile as she looked down at the swell of her stomach, which seemed even bigger with Klaus' palm against it.

"I distinctly remember telling you we would have another child. A boy, this time. It was only a matter of time before I was proven right."

Klaus was stubborn and proud, he wouldn't deny it. But that had nothing to do with the pleasure that filled him at being proven right on this matter. Seeing Bonnie grow a life inside her again, their child, was amazing.

No doubt, Amari was the light of his life, the purest part of himself. However, he had always craved for a chance to try and do it again. This time everything would be _right_. No family drama, no enemies; just _them._ This time he was emotionally ready; no longer trying to figure out his place in life, whether he was meant to be the king of New Orleans and topple Marcel or just forget his own ambitions.

"You know, nobody likes a bragger, Nik."

"Not bragging, love, just stating the facts. Besides, you don't just like me. You love me, don't you?" Klaus asked, leaning down to kiss her bump and smiled when he felt the light fluttering under his lips.

"I don't think I'll even have a chance in the running for the favorite parent. It's like he's trying to hang on to your every word," Bonnie huffed with no real heat being her words.

She was twenty-eight weeks along, and her little boy was already showing signs he would be just like Amari when it came to Klaus.

"Are you trying to fish for a compliment, witch?" Klaus wondered as he kissed her neck, inhaling the sweet coconut scent from her braided hair.

"Papa?" a little voice from Bonnie's side said. Amari blinked her eyes open and rubbed them, still sounding and looking sleepy from her mid-afternoon nap.

If anyone had been thoroughly enjoying their summer vacation in the French Riviera, it was Amari. The two-year-old was amazed by the crystalline blue waters of the Mediterranean Sea and she just loved to get decked out in colorful swimsuits to go out on the beach and collect seashells.

"Yes, love?" he prompted; his lips curling into a smile before he could help it. It was almost a reflex now. He had smiled the first time he saw her blue eyes and had continued to do so ever since.

"Wanna go to the beach," she said; bottom lip stuck out in a pout.

"Pup, we went to the beach earlier, remember? You filled your bucket with so many pretty seashells," Bonnie reminded her, hoping Amari wouldn't have a temper tantrum. In general, she was easygoing, but she _was_ Nik's daughter.

The toddler looked down at her plastic bucket, which was indeed filled with colorful seashells and seemed to be content for the moment. Then, another year popped in her head.

"Braid!" she squawked, gesturing to Bonnie's two thick braids and her own hair, a mass of beautiful brown curls.

"You want Mama to braid your hair?" Bonnie asked as she pulled the toddler close, kissing her chubby cheeks.

"Papa do my hair!" Amari declared in between giggles.

"Papa, will you braid Pup's hair? I'm getting a comb and the detangler spray," Bonnie announced with a chuckle, hurrying to the house before he could say anything.

"Braid, Papa!" Amari said as she plopped down on his lap; both arms wrapped around his neck. "Me pretty!"

"Yes, you are. The prettiest girl in the world," he agreed with a smile as he ran his fingers through her saltwater-sprayed curls. Amari beamed at the compliment, showing all of her bright white baby teeth. Klaus laughed at that. She just _loved_ to be showered with compliments, another trait the tot had inherited from him.

"Now, can you braid hair, Papa?" Bonnie asked as she returned, items in hand.

"Witch, you don't know the first thing about me," he said, picking up the Johnson's Baby detangling spray and comb.

0000

"I can't believe you know how to do braids," Bonnie murmured as she caressed the elaborate braid on Amari, a Finnish plait that was now close to falling apart after the tot had taken to dancing around the room.

"Rebekah is my sister, remember?" Klaus chuckled as he remembered that time of his life. It all seemed so simple then; when his younger sister coaxed him into braiding her hair. He had never imagined he would use those skills again, much less on a child of his own.

"Are you happy?" Bonnie asked after a long pause, breaking the comfortable silence that had settled in between them. "It's just…sometimes I wonder if this is what you really wanted."

"What I wanted?"

"Come on, did you really see yourself on a summer vacation with your pregnant girlfriend and baby daughter?"

The short answer was no, he had not imagined his life would take this _particular_ turn. Klaus had seen himself as the uncontested king of New Orleans, commanding an army of powerful hybrids.

That was in the past; when bloodshed and the thought of exerting revenge were the only things that could calm his soul.

Now, as he laid there with Bonnie; Amari's tiny body nestled in between them as they admired the sun settling down on the Mediterranean Sea, he could _not_ see himself placed in another reality.

"No, love. I could, however, see myself vacationing in France with my daughter and my pregnant _wife,"_ he said, drawling out the last word. A little smirk came to his lips when he saw her eyes bulging out in surprise.

"Nik…"

"Won't you finally let me make an honest woman out of you? Or better yet, won't you make an honest man out of me?"

Marriage had never been a serious discussion for them; other issues constantly demanding their attention. At first, they were too occupied with Johann, Marcel and his vampires, their newfound blood relation to the wolves at the Bayou. Then, they were trying to learn how to parent while dealing with external influences. Now that Bonnie had finally graduated from college, Amari was happy, and with another child on the way, the time seemed to be _right_.

* * *

Two days later, with feet buried in the white sands of Plage de la Garoupe, Klaus Mikaelson was finally able to get Bonnie to say yes.

As Klaus admired his newly minted wife, he saw the absolute glow she exuded. In a simple long white dress that left the outline of her bump quite visible. Both Bonnie and Amari were wearing the makeshift flower crowns they had crafted with the fresh Provence lavender, and baby's breath.

At that moment, Klaus Mikaelson finally understood the meaning of being at peace.

* * *

 **A/N: I know I should be working on my other stories, but these little fluffy** oneshots **are helping me get my Klonnie mojo back, so it's all part of the process. I mean, I just can't resist Klonnie being happy and romantic! Thank you all for leaving a review. Feedback means the world to a fanfic writer and it definitely helps me with inspiration!**


	4. Klaus Mikaelson: family man

To say Klaus Mikaelson liked children was not an entirely correct assumption. In his opinion, children tended to be quite annoying with their inability to regulate noise level and incessant questions about ridiculous subjects. That said, Klaus couldn't help loving, and even liking, his own children. Perhaps he's gone and become one of _those_ parents, which would be quite an unfortunate turn of events. Nevertheless, he's grown to love all of his children, much to his relief. After all, he didn't grow up in a loving, filled with warmth household. He never quite figured out what unconditional love was; as most of his relationships were defined by sharing the same nefarious interests or just plain convenience.

Even his story with Marcellus, the first person he had cared for without any expectations, turned sour at some point.

He made an enemy out of his own son, kept his siblings daggered in coffins just because he _could_ , and killed his mother, amongst other deeds.

So, was he really supposed to believe that a child – one he never thought could even exist- would change him?

Somehow, it did. Or rather, they did. Bonnie, with her light brown skin, slightly crooked smile, softened him. The red, squalling baby with blue eyes and tufts of dark blonde hair, delivered the final blow. He was in love and in awe.

How could a tiny thing have such a great effect on him? In that moment, Klaus didn't care about being king or even being powerful. No, he just wanted to count her ten little toes and watch her chest rise and fall.

Klaus was a man gone after that, as much as he wanted to deny it. It was easier not to love, to just have meaningless connections. But it was too late to go back. He already lost his heart and the odds of him ever getting it back was close to zero.

* * *

The first one to capture a part of him- after his little witch, of course- was his eldest. Amari was the one thing in his life he had never expected, given his own biological constitution. And yet, Klaus could not imagine his life without the little girl in it. After all, it was Amari, even as an orange-sized fetus, who gave him the kick he needed to change. Acknowledging he needed other people, that he wasn't as omnipotent as he liked to believe had been a process; slow and sometimes painful, but it was all for them and he didn't regret it.

* * *

Two years later, came Asher, who was a surprise to everyone else- especially Bonnie- but not to Klaus. In a way, he had always figured they would have another child- parenthood not quite as bad as he had feared- and have another chance at doing everything right. This time he didn't burst out in anger when Bonnie handed him a positive pregnancy test and slapped him on the chest for "knocking her up right when she was about to start a new season with the company". He just grinned and spent the rest of the day staring at her stomach and barely keeping his hand off of it.

Asher was born in the middle of a bitter cold winter night; the crackling sound of wood burning away in the fireplace getting mixed with Bonnie's heavy breathing. To keep up with a newfound tradition, Bonnie insisted on having the baby at the lake house, and in the exact same room where Amari was born a few years before. This second time around Klaus is right beside her, whispering sweet words into her ear and feeding her ice chips in between contractions.

("He's almost here, love," he murmurs, wiping the sweat off her forehead. Bonnie sighs, probably exhausted after five hours, but manages to offer him a bright smile.

He thinks this is the most beautiful she's ever looked.)

* * *

Benjamin came fifteen months later; a pink baby with a head full of dark curls and iron lungs. Just like he did with Amari and Asher, Klaus cut the umbilical cord with trembling hands.

"He's perfect," Bonnie sighed out when the little bundle was placed in her arms.

"Are you tired, baby?" she asked when the infant yawned; both of his eyes still squeezed shut.

"Now, isn't that a charming sight?" Klaus asked as he reentered the master, after checking on Amari and Asher, and assuring they would be able to see their mama and the new baby soon.

"Nik?" Bonnie murmured; eyes closed as Ben nursed.

"What is it, love?"

"Please, no getting me pregnant again."

He chuckled as he looked at his youngest, marveled at how the infant seemed to be at peace; sucking sway as his eyes droop.

"No more children, love. I think we have our hands quite full with these three."

* * *

Klaus turned out to be right about that. The past couple years of his life were more domestic than he had anticipated. He still fought off rival packs with the Bayou wolves, and helped Marcel destroy the vampires that got too big for their britches and attempted to take New Orleans. However, most of his time was spent inside the little domestic bubble of the plantation. And as bizarre as it might sound, he actually enjoyed. After spending a millennia in solitude, fear and self loathing, having people who genuinely loved him was a delightful change.

Even though he had to endure ballet recitals, elaborate garden tea parties (courtesy of Rebekah, of course) Disney movies (Amari was obsessed with Frozen and Moana, the boys had an inclination for Aladdin) and grubby hands, there was not much Klaus would change.

Well, except for a tiny little detail.

* * *

"You _cannot_ be serious, Nik," Bonnie deadpanned; left hand still clutching the Aveeno moisturizer bottle as she cocked her head to side.

"Love, you know I tend to be quite a serious man," he said, trying his best not to laugh at her shocked expression. "So yes, I am being very serious."

"You want another baby? Three and done, remember?"

He walked up to her; dragging his feet over the ridiculous fuzzy white rug until he was standing right in front of Bonnie.

"Yes, but now the kids are older. Amari is starting kindergarten, Ash is-"

"Huh," Bonnie snorted, trying -and failing miserably, in his opinion- to hide a grin. "I never took you for a parent with separation anxiety."

Klaus opened his mouth to deny it, to say he was in no shape or form stricken with separation anxiety. Yes, he would have preferred if Amari was home schooled instead of attending kindergarten with the other Bayou pack children, but he was perfectly capable of controlling his emotions.

However, it would be false to say his daughter's newly achieved milestone had nothing to do with this idea.

"Okay, you have this serious look on your face and it's kinda creeping me out," Bonnie said, arching an eyebrow as she tried to analyze every single detail of his facial expression. "Out with it."

"I just…" he trailed off, feeling exposed. It had been a while since he had those green eyes trained on him, just waiting to hear his emotional ailments. "I miss it."

"What?"

"Having a baby around. I know it sounds pathetic, but Amari is going to kindergarten, Asher is crazy about Amari _and_ Rebekah, Ben follows Elijah like a lost duckling and…"

"You miss having a person. That's normal, Nik. Remember how I spent a whole week crying because Ben didn't want to nurse anymore?"

In that moment, Klaus loved her even more.

"I want another girl, Bon. I want another little you running around the place."

Bonnie threw her head back in a laugh, and pulled him down to kiss his lips. In the awkward angle, her lips landed on his chin, but he still appreciated the gesture.

"And what happens when this one is walking and talking?"

"That is simple, love. I'll do my best to convince you to have a fifth," he answered with a shrug.

"We said three, Nik," Bonnie mumbled; small voice as she fiddled with the fabric of his shirt.

"If you really don't want to, it's okay," he whispered against her hair. "It's your call, love. But can you really blame for wanting another piece of us? We do make beautiful babies."

"You're just a little sheep in wolf's clothing, aren't you?" she asked; green eyes shining so bright that Klaus wondered if she could see right through him, read his every thought and emotion.

"I'll have you know that I am still considered a very dangerous hybrid, witch," he said with a low, warning voice, pleased when he noticed her pupils dilating; goose flesh on her arms.

"And I happen to be a Bennett witch, darling husband. Do you really think you could win this fight?"

Klaus grinned as he shook his head. His pride and ego may be a thing of beauty, but not enough to blind him to reality. At this stage in his life, Bonnie Bennett would always conquer him. Always.

"I surrender, my love. What do I get in return for my cooperation?" Klaus wondered, a cheeky smile planted on his face.

Bonnie sighed, pushing the recently trimmed curls -Ben had yet to curb the habit of pulling on her hair whenever he could- behind her ear.

"I can't believe we've been together for so long, have three kids and this is the first one we've actually planned," she mumbled, more to herself than to him, but it was enough to give her hope.

"What are you saying, wife?" he asked; moving to cover her body with his, just a few inches of space in between them.

"Let's make another baby, Nik."

His lips were on her skin of her neck, sucking red marks, before she could even finish her sentence.

* * *

In the end, they didn't conceive that night or the night after.

No, Klaus would like to think that honor went to night of the Masquerade Ball. With all three kids safely tucked away in a sleepover, Bonnie donned a golden piece that fit her sinuous curves like a glove. That night, he twirled her to the sound of Duke Ellington (Klaus had never been much of a dancer, but his wife was looking far _too_ lovely), they drank that sickly sweet rosé champagne that she loved and made love on the fuzzy white rug of their bedroom.

* * *

Traumatic past aside, Klaus Mikaelson had to admit he was quite the lucky man. No, he wasn't King of New Orleans as he had first envisioned, but this was much better than anything he could have ever imagined.

"That the baby in mama's belly?" Benjamin asked; his hazel eyes wide with shock as the toddler hadn't considered the transition from Bonnie's belly to a real baby.

Amari and Asher, already used to the ritual of meeting a new sibling, didn't have many questions and were content to cuddle with Bonnie and watch whatever was on the television.

"Yes, sweetheart. Your sister was in mama's belly and now she's here because she wanted to meet all of you," Bonnie answered as she patted the empty spot next to her. It was the right thing to say, because Ben dropped the issue and promptly went to Bonnie's side.

"So, fourth baby. How are you feeling, Mr. Mikaelson?" Bonnie asked him, pulling him out of his own little bubble.

"Why do I get the feeling that I should be the one asking you that?"

"Because I pushed the said fourth baby out, but I'm alright. They always leave me with a parting gift," she reminded him, mentioning the healing abilities contained in their children's blood.

"Well love-" Klaus started to say, but was interrupted by a little voice that was a muffled by the pacifier.

"Mama, can we call her Kit? Or Puppy, I like Puppy. Libby has a puppy!" Asher asked; such a bright smile- Bonnie's smile- that Klaus almost agreed with him on that egregious suggestion of a name.

"We should call her Plié, because that's what we're doing in my ballet class, papa! And then she can come with me tomorrow and she can meet Ms. Helen and all of my friends!" Amari started to say, curls bouncing as she moved her head up and down in excitement.

Once again, Klaus felt simply enchanted by his eldest, ready to nod along to whatever she said.

"But she already has a name. Do any of you remember her name?" Bonnie said in a gentle tone, not wanting to risk any temper tantrums. _All_ of her children were quite opinionated and just hated to be told no.

"Her name is Maxine, but you can call her Max."

Sitting on the old rocker chair that had belonged to Amari, Klaus placed the infant on his chest, and breathed her in. Maxine Harper might not be older than a few hours, but she had already managed to capture all of him. There was not a part of Klaus that didn't love that little girl.

It all washed over him- adoration, gratitude, pure love- as he heard the pitter patter of her heartbeat. It was a familiar sensation, one Klaus had felt every time he had held his newborn children for the first time, but it was still intense enough to make him go weak in the knees.

Six years ago, Klaus had sat in that same place and whispered meaningless words to Amari. He was terrified then; certain that fatherhood was not for people of his sort, that he had too much blood on his hands to even be worthy of holding something so innocent.

"How can you be so perfect, little dove?" he whispered to no one in particular; nothing but amazement in his voice.

How could they all be so perfect and come from _him_ , the same person who had ravaged entire villages just for the hell of it?

"Let me see my little boo, Nik," Bonnie pleaded as she ran her fingers through Ben's hair; smiling when she noticed his effort to stay awake.

"I believe it would be wise not to move her, love. She's just made herself comfortable," he answered without taking his eyes off Maxine, tracing a pudgy cheek with the pads of his fingers.

Once again, Klaus Mikaelson was mesmerized. And he wouldn't have any other way.

* * *

 **A/N: Guys, I have no words. It was supposed to be a little fluffy drabble and then turned into a monster. Hope you like it!**


	5. midnight conversations

"I know I'm not as good as your mother, as I don't have breasts and cannot sing you lullabies," Klaus murmured as he ran his hand through Amari's hair; marveling at the curls she had inherited from Bonnie. "I'm afraid you are stuck with me, though."

The baby whined and rubbed her chubby cheek with a closed fist; looking so miserable one would think she had been neglected for hours to no end. Klaus chuckled; already used to his daughter's tendency for drama, even at five months.

"I'm a distant second when compared to your mother, but we can do this."

Amari grumbled when she realized there would be no cuddling with Bonnie, but accepted the bottle and settled in his arms. Midnight feedings were not a part of their routine together, with Bonnie always taking care of that while he took on bath time and night time. Klaus considered himself quite skilled in those.

To everyone's surprise, Klaus had taken to fatherhood like a duck to water. It was astounding, even to himself, how much he enjoyed spending with his infant daughter. Perhaps that meant he became one of those incredibly annoying parents, but to him, Amari was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his long existence.

"Don't feel bad, little love. Your mother is very exhausted because of school. Besides, I think we're doing quite well for ourselves."

Amari raised her eyes to look at him; still sleepy but trying to hang on to his every word.

"You mom tells me she's planning on dressing you as a pumpkin for Halloween," Klaus said, voice steady and serious as if he was talking to another adult instead of a baby. "Apparently, that's a bit of a tradition. It's a ridiculous one if you ask me. I'm sure we can think of a better costume for you."

She grunted; a sound Klaus decided to take as agreement.

Save for the quiet sounds Amari made as she happily fed from the bottle, the room was quiet. He waited until she was done with the bottle and moved her so she was laying on his chest.

"Maybe we can turn this into a usual occurrence, what do you think? I've grown to enjoy our conversations, I must admit," Klaus suggested; eyes closed as he patted her on the back. With her so close to him, he could smell the baby shampoo aroma on her mussed curls.

Amari, milk drunk and satisfied after a loud burp, relaxed on his arms; bumping her head on his shoulder to get more comfortable. Finally, she settled for having her cheek against his shoulder; both of her little fists grasping the fabric of his shirt.

The sound of her heartbeat lulled him right back to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Just a little fluffy piece that I had posted on tumblr and decided to post here too because who doesn't love daddy Klaus?**


	6. jealous

"We cannot allow Amari to spend any more time with those pack kids!"

"Why? They're her family, and she loves them. Solitude is not cut out for all of us, you know?"

"I live in a house with two of my siblings, a wife and two kids under five. I hardly think that qualifies as solitude."

"Then why don't you want Amari with the other kids?"

"Because, love, my perfectly cultured daughter is now obsessed with Disney movies. She won't even sit with me for our reading sessions anymore!"

Bonnie tried to hide the chuckle, but it was impossible. How could she not laugh when Nik was throwing a temper tantrum over not having their daughter's undisputed attention anymore?

She had been dreading this moment ever since it became clear that Amari would be a social butterfly, eager to please and charm everyone around her. In a way, her firstborn reminds Bonnie of Klaus. Just like her father, Amari likes to be the sun, the bright center of their world. It was not surprising that the little girl relished in being with her extended family, ordering all the younger kids around and being happy because of it.

It was also not surprising that Klaus would be disconcerted with Amari's newfound independence at the tender age of four and a half. For a big, bad, hybrid, Klaus was quite the doting father. He may not always show it, but Bonnie knew he loved the tea parties, reading her stories. As a matter of fact, Bonnie would say that he's never looked as serene as when he has Amari in his lap, humming as they rocked on the creaky chair on the porch. Amari had completed Klaus more than her husband cared to admit, so it was no wonder he was suffering from separation anxiety.

"Aww, Nik. That's what some little girls do. They want to watch Frozen over and over again," Bonnie said, chuckling as he scoffed.

Klaus had gotten used to lots of aspects of parenthood; he would gladly spend an entire afternoon in the backyard running after her, but Little Einsteins or Puppy Dog Pals were a little too much for him.

if someone were to tell Bonnie she would have her own little makeshift family with the Mikaelsons siblings and her two children, she would have laughed them off. As a teenager, the thought of coexisting with any of the Mikaelsons sounded like a sick joke to her. Now, she's trying to comfort a jealous and rattled Klaus.

"Little girls also love their daddies, Nik," she assured him before wrapping both arms around his waist. "You are the world to her. You know that, right?"

He nodded, but his silence made her look up in concern. A silent, pondering Klaus was never a good thing. It didn't take too much of that for Bonnie to figure out this was more than Disney movies and annoying sing-alongs.

"Talk to me, Nik. We're a team, remember?" Bonnie pleaded, rubbing her cheek against the fabric of his shirt. "You can tell me anything."

"What if they grow up to hate me?"

His question was so quiet that Bonnie almost missed it. The words broke her heart as she realized what he meant.

"They won't stay little and innocent for too long. Soon, they will become knowledgeable of my past deeds. What will happen when that day comes? I have decimated families for no reason, my cruelty knew no bounds. How will I look at them knowing that I have caused so much pain?"

They had not completely disclosed their supernatural heritage to Amari, as she was still so young and they wanted to keep her innocent for a little longer. However, both of them knew their little bubble wouldn't be intact for too long. Soon, they would have to face the reality and come clean to their children. Bonnie understood what got Klaus so bothered. Their past, his, in particular, was checkered, to say the least. He had come a long way, but Bonnie could tell there was still that nagging doubt in the back of his mind. The voice that kept telling him he wasn't worthy of happiness after causing so much havoc was still loud and clear. Bonnie knew she wouldn't be able to completely silence that voice – Klaus carried a thousand-year-old emotional baggage on him that couldn't be dissolved just like that- but she still wanted to comfort him.

"I knew and I found a way to see you. I was able to see Nik, the insomniac man who likes to play the piano at midnight and doesn't mind watching trashy reality shows with me. Yes, you've caused pain, but that isn't who you are, not anymore."

"What would I do without you, love?" Klaus wondered as he breathed her in; the familiar scent of her shampoo lulling him into a calmer state.

"Live a very dull existence, I guess. Blood and guts get boring after a while."

"One may say the joy in life lies within a pack of diapers. I reckon that is the reason I am so delirious," he commented; right hand moving to rest on the curve of her stomach. The four-month bump had just started to become noticeable, and Klaus couldn't be any more pleased.

"I still can't believe you got me knocked up again."

"What can I say, love? Expanding our family is one of my favorite past times."

The pregnancy had taken all of them by surprise, especially because it came so soon after Asher's birth. Bonnie had panicked, overwhelmed at the thought of raising three kids under five. Klaus, the little fertile fucker, seemed to be beside himself when he found out she was knocked-up _again._ For a thousand-year-old hybrid who was once so intent on destroying his enemies and becoming King of New Orleans, Klaus seemed to enjoy making babies more than anyone would expect.

"So, you think you can learn how to appreciate the fine cinematic productions from Disney?"

"I would _not_ count on that fact, little witch. I will probably have to educate our daughter on other forms of entertainment. Perhaps I can teach the little wolves something as well."

Bonnie crinkled her nose in a hint of confusion, not sure if that was a good idea. With Christmas coming around, she sure did not need Niklaus attempting to corrupt the children.

"Uh, no. No teaching the kids how to misbehave," Bonnie said with an almost desperate voice. Amari was a force of nature without any encouragement, and Asher, her sweet little boy, seemed to be following that path. "Instead of going to the compound tomorrow and attending whatever little party Marcel has planned, why don't you come home earlier? We're finishing up Christmas decorations."

Despite himself, Klaus released a deep sigh, not at all anxious to participate in the ridiculous, enormous fanfare Rebekah liked to create every single year.

"I know it's not your favorite activity, but it's little man's first Christmas," Bonnie said, wrapping her arms around Klaus' and pulling him closer until her chin rested on his shoulder. "Please?"

"I believe my presence at the compound will not be needed, after all," Klaus finally said; trying to ignore the way her smile makes his heart flutter.

Seeing that smile almost makes the thought of being surrounded by Christmas ornaments and annoying songs worth it. Almost.

* * *

 **A/N: Happy New Year, you guys! To celebrate 2018, I decided to post a little Klonnie something that I found sitting on my laptop.**


End file.
